


Truth or Dare

by LibbyWeasley



Series: Fun and Games [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fitzsimmons keeping a secret, Fluff, Season 1, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: After a mission Fitz, Jemma, Skye, and Ward play a friendly game of truth or dare.  This is set during season 1 and is not quite canon compliant.





	Truth or Dare

“How have none of you ever played Truth or Dare?” Skye practically squealed. Jemma thought it was nice how easily Skye was settling in. Jemma had never had a close girl friend and she really enjoyed having Skye around, especially when they weren’t working. Everything was just a little bit more fun with Skye here.

“We didn’t really have normal childhoods,” Jemma explained, speaking for herself and Fitz.

Skye looked to Ward, who just put both his hands up and backed away. ‘Don’t look at me,’ his expression seemed to say.

They were crowded around the round table in the common area outside of their bunks, each of them with a beer in their hand. It had become part of their routine, this free time after a mission, to play games, talk, drink, or sometimes do all three.

“So how do we play?” Fitz asked, taking a long drink from the bottle. Jemma rolled her eyes. Fitz was always willing to do Skye wanted. Fitz enjoyed the company of another woman as much as Jemma did, it seemed.

“It is just truth or dare. When it is your turn you ask someone to pick truth or dare. If they pick truth you get to ask any question and they have to tell the truth. If they pick dare you get to make them do something dangerous or embarrassing.”

“That sounds like an interrogation,” Ward said with a smile. Then taking a drink of his beer, he asked, “What’s the beer for?”

“The beer is to make it easier for everyone to share their deepest, darkest secrets,” Skye replied with a gleam in her eye.

At the skeptical looks from Fitz and Ward, she insisted, “It is a lot of fun. Let’s just play. I'll go first.”

Glancing around at the three of them, Skye settled her gaze on Jemma.

“Simmons...truth or dare?”

Taking a deep breath, Jemma answered, “Truth.”

With a broad smile on her face, Skye pretended to think it over for a few seconds, and then burst out, “Would you rather be handcuffed to a bed with Ward, or with Fitz?”

There was a choking sound from Ward, while Fitz practically spit out the beer he was currently trying to drink.

Jemma held Skye’s gaze for a moment. So that was her play. Skye intended to force her and Fitz into some sort of declaration about their relationship.

Jemma looked at both Ward and Fitz, and then answered breezily, “Fitz.”

Taking a drink of her beer she waited for Skye’s reaction. It came quickly. 

“Oh really Simmons?”

But before she could go in for the kill, Jemma went on, “Of course, Fitz could easily figure out how to get us out of the handcuffs. Ward would probably want me to break my wrist to get out.”

Ward tipped his beer towards her in a mock salute. “That is the fastest way, Simmons.”

Jemma gave a reassuring smile to Fitz and gently patted his knee under the table. He gave her a tight smile. Poor Fitz. He really wasn’t going to like this game.

“So who’s next?” Jemma asked.

“Since you answered a question, you get to ask whoever you want next.”

“Ward...truth or dare?”

“Dare,” he answered immediately. How predictable. She wracked her brain for a moment to find something suitably challenging. Given Skye’s first question it seemed that this was a no-holds-barred game.

“Coulson has a bottle of Haig in his office.” Ward nodded at her. “Go find the bottle and get each of us a shot.”

“No problem, Simmons, I was worried you were going to come up with something challenging,” He slid out of his seat, with a wink at Skye, and started towards Coulson’s office.

“I wonder how he plans on pulling that off,” came Fitz’s voice, close to her ear. Jemma had been wondering the same thing.

Skye pulled out her tablet and pulled up the security footage. She burst out laughing and then showed Jemma and Fitz the footage. Ward was standing in Coulson’s office and it looked like he was trying to negotiate. Whatever he said must have worked because they watched Coulson pull out a bottle and pour four shots that Ward carried back to the group.

“You cheated!” Skye accused him, with a laugh.

“No, I didn’t. Simmons told me to get the bottle from Coulson and get each of you a shot, which is what I did.”

“We saw you on the security footage. That’s not what Simmons meant, and you know it,” Skye shot back.

“Well I guess she’ll need to be more specific next time them.”

It really was infuriating when Ward starting acting all condescending, just because he was the only actual field agent there. But Jemma had to admit he was right. She needed to stay one step ahead if she was going to get herself and Fitz through this game.

“Ok, Ward. Ask someone else,” Skye instructed.

Ward studied Skye briefly before turning his gaze to Fitz.

“Fitz...truth or dare?”

Fitz swallowed audibly and glance at Jemma before answering Ward. “Dare.”

Ward looked Fitz straight in the eye. “I dare you to kiss Simmons...on the lips. And not just a peck, a real kiss.”

“Skye, do you think that was specific enough?” Ward asked in a teasing voice.

Oh, dear. Fitz had walked right into that one. In his efforts to avoid a truth question he had opened himself up to Skye’s scheming, because there was no way Ward was that interested in seeing Fitz kiss her.

Fitz turned to her with a sigh. A decade of friendship made it a given that she would kiss him without any reservations.

Fitz raised one hand to her face and lightly brushed his lips across hers. Before Skye could complain that it hadn’t been a “real” kiss, Jemma deepened the kiss, somewhat surprised when she felt Fitz run his tongue across her lips.

Jemma felt a stab of desire run through her body, and pulled away from him, a little breathless.

Fitz immediately took a long drink of his beer and jumped up to grab another for each of them. Skye gave Jemma a big smile and a wink, while Ward just looked bored. He was clearly more interested in Skye than whatever drama Skye had wanted to stir up with the scientists.

Once he returned to his seat, Fitz turned to Skye. “Truth or dare?” 

Running her finger around the top of her empty beer bottle, she stared Fitz down and said, “Truth.”

“Do you prefer brains or brawn?” 

Jemma snorted. There certainly was a lot of competition on the Bus tonight.

Skye thought for a moment and then replied, “Can I pick both?”

“I mean, I really like a man who is smart and sweet, but I don’t mind a nice body to go along with all those brains,” she said, while smiling cheekily at him. 

Jemma noticed that it was Ward who looked most interested in Skye’s answer, even though Fitz was the one who had asked the question. Maybe Fitz was working on some matchmaking of his own. It would serve Skye right after all.

Once the first round was complete and they all started to feel more relaxed, they played several more turns around the table, without further incident. The game was just wrapping up, due to the beer having all been consumed, when the alarm on Jemma’s phone went off.

“Oh! My samples. I have to go check on the results of the blood tests,” she said excitedly, getting up. 

Fitz, Ward, and Skye all said their goodnights, and Jemma headed to the lab while the rest of them finished their drinks.

============================

A short time later Fitz stepped into the lab.

“Hi Jemma. I just wanted to apologize for earlier, for the kiss.”

Jemma finished capping the samples and safely storing them before turning to him.

“It’s alright, Fitz,” she started to say, and then changed her mind.

“You know what, it isn’t ok. How dare you tease me like that in front of Skye and Ward?”

“I’m sorry, Jemma.”

He stepped closer to her and put his arms around her waist.

“Fitz, you know how it drives me crazy when you kiss me like that. Couldn’t you just have made it a boring kiss?”

Fitz had a smug smile on his face and pulled her closer, so their bodies were almost touching.

“I thought about it, but I figured you’d want it to be convincing for Skye.”

“Ugh. I don’t know what to do with you, Fitz.”

“Do you want me to apologize again, Jemma? Because I will.”

“No, I don’t want you to apologize again.”

“You know I only took that dare because I didn’t want Skye asking about my first kiss, or my first real crush or my current crush, or who I lost my virginity to.”

“I know. That would make keeping our secret so much harder,” she finally agreed. “But just so you know, I didn’t appreciate you kissing me like that in front of them when you knew you couldn’t finish what you started.”

“We can finish it now if you want,” Fitz said in a low voice.

“I want,” she replied, before leaning into his kiss.

“Your bunk or mine?” Fitz asked once they had broken apart.

She paused to consider for a moment, before saying, “Yours, but we have to be quiet. Skye’s bunk is right next to yours, but I’d rather be caught by her than by May.”

They both shuddered at the thought.

“Skye is a good friend, but there is no way we are that good at keeping this a secret,” Jemma said into Fitz’s shoulder as he continued to hold her.

“Right, like right now we are standing in the middle of the lab. We really aren’t all that careful,” Fitz agreed.

“And do you have any idea how many times you look at me during the day? In the lab, across the table during meals? It is practically sinful.”

“Well, Jemma, do you know how many times you touch me during the day? When we are working, tonight while we were playing that game? You kept squeezing my knee, and that wasn’t doing anything to calm me down.”

She tried to scowl at him and then gave up, laughing.

“No, Jemma. It is alright. I like this thing we have between us. I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”

They stayed like that for a few more minutes. Then Jemma said, “Why don’t you head back? I need to tidy up a few things and then I’ll meet you in your bunk. We can continue this conversation there.”

As Jemma finished up in the lab, she thought about how great things were. She had Fitz, her best friend and something more that they hadn’t quite figured out yet, they were out in the field, and she had a new friend in Skye. Tonight, she felt certain that anything was possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I so want Fitz and Jemma to have had a thing this whole time, so they had a little more time to be happy together. An actual thing, or even an unspoken thing would be fine (yes, we just watched Guardians of the Galaxy). They need a little more of that Season 1 optimism.


End file.
